


Operation SIN

by Impractical_Dreamer



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mecha, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/M, Gen, cliche scifi plot, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impractical_Dreamer/pseuds/Impractical_Dreamer
Summary: Her mother once told her that little girls are made out of sugar and spice and all that's nice, but she's sure she's made out of rifle blasters and nanochip brains and something else vaguely like dead cells and preserved genes. And she doesn't think her life is of any importance, until she meets the pilot of the elusive Night Fury, who seems to be the key to the salvation of the star system. [SciFi!AU. Hiccstrid.]





	Operation SIN

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
>  **Inspirations:** sci fi stuff. plot borrowed from serenity and star wars. terminology borrowed from star wars/star trek. themes borrowed from shingeki no kyojin and in later chapters, gattaca.
> 
> Don't expect much. Basically my first foray on sci-fi, which is super not my forte. Prologue is an infodump ~~which I really shouldn't do because of author guidelines but I'm not a good author, so screw it. X)~~ Kindly mind the dates as well. Thank you!
> 
> Beta'd by introvert-dragon.

* * *

  
**Prologue Playlist:**  
Everybody Wants to Rule the World - _Lorde_ (Catching Fire OST)  
Heavenly Blue - _Kalafina_ (Aldnoah.Zero OST)  
ErenZahyo (Shingeki no Kyojin OST)

* * *

** SIN **  
PROLOGUE

* * *

  
_“What are little girls made of?”_

.

.

.

(The new sun shines brightly in paradise as a young girl with honey-blonde hair listens to her mother’s litany, ribbons and bows and dolls littered on the grass.)

_“What are little girls made of?_  
_Sugar and spice, and all that’s nice;_  
_And that’s what little girls are made of.”_  


.

.

.

_“See here, my Astrid. A lady should always appear lovable in front of others. It's the most important thing, to be an innocent, naïve girl. It's your job to smile and be surrounded by nice things, just like in nursery rhymes... just like a princess.”_

(Her mother’s smile is sweet and unassuming, innocent and pleasant to her pure blue eyes. She follows it.)

.

.

.

.

.

**[LIBRARY ARCHIVES] ---------- / Q U E R Y : THE GAIAN EXODUS/**

**THE GAIAN EXODUS**

Refers to the five millennia-length interstellar departure of humans from the Old Earth to the Yggdrasil Star System, a new star system with terraformed planets within the Void (Ginunggagap) Galaxyin the constellation of Scorpius. The star system orbits a main-sequence star, the α Ymir.

As early as the 37th century, efforts such as Operation GEM of the Paradise Alliance have been made to evacuate the Old Earth due to habitable complications brought about by extreme overpopulation and irreparable pollution. With the effects of declining natural resources, Old Earth settlers were forced to look for alternative habitats outside of its home planet. The nearest habitable planet, Mars, was initially terraformed as an alternative habitat, but the lack of natural resources could not support the amount of people for a prolonged duration.

In the 39th century, hyperdrive interstellar travel was fully developed, enabling space missions to distant galaxies in search of alternative habitats. Out of all the galaxies, the Void (Ginunggagap) Galaxy was considered to be the best candidate for terraformation efforts since at least five of its nine planets  placed in the star system’s optimistic habitable zone.

A time-date system has been enforced per planet in response to the change in habitat. However, the Standard Year of the star system is equal to 365 Earth days, in honor of the number of days in one Old Earth year. A Star Year is equal to 181,256 Earth days (approximately 503.49 Earth years), the number of Earth days it takes for the last planet Helheim to revolve around the star α Ymir.

**/QUERY END/----------[DATE STAMP: Mon** **Midgardian Sol, Galactic Era 1, Earth Year 0176** **]**

.

.

.

(A colorful bird of gold and azure plumes caws loudly in its gilded cage, flapping its wings in eagerness.)

_“That bird is beautiful, Papa!”_

_“Do you like it, sweetie?”_

_“Very much so! I’ve never seen one like it in Midgard. Where’d you get it?”_

_“It was sent by your Uncle Finn for you. An endangered species of birds, he said—one of the few salvaged from the Old Earth before the Exodus!”_

_“Can I play with it, please?”_

_“I don’t think that’s a good idea, sweetie. This is a beautiful and rare bird that we better keep in a cage.”_

_“But…”_

.

.

.

_“…wouldn’t it want to fly, Papa?”_

.

.

.

.

.

**[LIBRARY ARCHIVES] ---------- / Q U E R Y : OPERATION G E M /**

**Operation GEM** | **G** alactic-alternative **E** arths **M** odification|  
**[OBJECTIVE]** to reform the Earth and construct other Earths for relocation and military bases

**PROJECT 1 Earth Reconstruction**  
**[DATE OF IMPLEMENTATION]** 1 January 3601, 37 th Century  
**[STATUS]** ABANDONED  
**[REMARKS]** Earth beyond reparable  
**[ read more]**

**PROJECT 2 Space Colony Construction**  
**[DATE OF IMPLEMENTATION]** 1 January 3701, 38 th Century  
**[STATUS]** ABANDONED  
**[ read more]**

**PROJECT 3 Extrasolar Planetary Terraformation**  
**[DATE OF IMPLEMENTATION]** 1 June 3901, 40 th Century, 4thMillenium  
**[DATE OF COMPLETION]** Galactic Era 1, Earth Year 001 _[ click to convert to planetary sol]_, 90th Century, 9thMillenium  
**[GALAXY]** NGC 9332 The (Ginunggagap) Void Galaxy  
**[CONSTELLATION]** Scorpius  
**[STAR SYSTEM NAME]** Yggdrasil Star System  
**[STAR NAME]** α Ymir

**[PROGRESS]**

**> INNER PLANETS 100% HABITABLE ZONE OCCUPIED [ [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] ]**  
α Ymir Proxima a **MUSPELHEIM** [OUTSIDE OF HABITABLE ZONE]  
α Ymir a **ASGARD** 100% OCCUPIED  
α Ymir b **VANAHEIM** 100% OCCUPIED  
**[ read more]**

**> MIDDLE PLANETS 75% HABITABLE ZONE OCCUPIED [ [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [|]**  
α Ymir c **ALFHEIM** 100% OCCUPIED  
α Ymir d **MIDGARD** 100% OCCUPIED  
α Ymir e **NIDAVELLIR** 100% OCCUPIED  
α Ymir f **JOTUNHEIM** [ABANDONED]  


**> OUTER PLANETS **  
α Ymir g **NIFLHEIM** [OUTSIDE OF HABITABLE ZONE]  
α Ymir h **HELHEIM** [OUTSIDE OF HABITABLE ZONE]  
**[ read more]**

**/QUERY END/----------[DATE STAMP: Sat** **α** **Midgardian Sol, Galactic Era 1, Earth Year 0176]**

.

.

.

_“_ _Once upon a time, in a kingdom far away, there lived a beautiful princess. She was very much talented and very much loved. So much so, that her parents sent her away to live in a castle and was bewitched to sleep so that she may be protected.”_

_“But why must she sleep in a castle? Who is trying to harm her?”_

_“You see, darling, there were a lot of monsters like dragons out there who might eat the Princess.”_

(The young blonde makes a horrified gasp only an inquisitive child could make.)

_“Really? But why would the monsters want to eat the princess?”_

_“Because they are beasts, my dear. It’s in their nature.”_

(Because dragons and monsters are not pretty. Because dragons and monsters are not friendly. Because little girls are only made of sugar and spice and all that’s nice. Because dragons and little girls don’t go well together.)

.

.

.

**[LIBRARY ARCHIVES] ---------- / Q U E R Y : News Articles, The Galactic Bulletin /**

**VIOLENT CRIMES ON THE RISE ACROSS THE STAR SYSTEM**  
ISLE OF SANDS, VANAHEIM— increased in many of the star system’s largest countries in Earth Year 0175, the fifth year in a row that metropolitan areas saw jumps in homicide, robbery and aggravated assault.

According to the Galactic Cavaliers Association, which collected data from 150 metropolitan police agencies per planet, the Middle Planets had an accumulated number of homicides of 4,308,000 in Earth Year 0175, a 68% increase from the year before. **[ read more]**

**POLITICIANS IMPLORED TO MAKE CHANGES IN STAR LAWS**  
NEW BURGESS, MIDGARD—Earlier this year, with homicides at a near-record high in Midgard’s capital and biggest city, Jacques Overland, the New Burgess Cavalier Chief, declared a "call for action, and a call for peace" in hopes of reducing the killing. **[ read more]**

**STRATEGY TO COMBAT CRIME PROPOSED**  
CORONA, ASGARD—The Valhalla Coalition, the new name of the Paradise Alliance and the opposing party to the ruling conservative Cosmic Confederacy, proposes an iron fist solution to the ever-growing crime rate in the Star System: Operation SIN. **[ read more]**

**/QUERY END/----------[DATE STAMP: Thurs** **β Midgardian Sol, Galactic Era 1, Earth Year 0176]**

.

.

.

_“ASTRID—”_

(A loud gunshot and a cry of distress send a father running towards the entrance of a forest near paradise. His young daughter cries helplessly in the direction of the skies.)

_“Papa! The bird—I didn’t mean to—I just thought it would like to get outside of its cage—”_

_“It doesn’t matter; you’re all right—you’re all right, sweetie.”_

_“But the bird! I let it out of its cage and then there was this loud sound when it flew towards the forest—”_

_“—Shhh, don’t think about that now, sweetheart.”_

_“But the bird, Papa! It fell after the gunshot! Can it be? Is it…_ dead _?”_

.

.

.

**[LIBRARY ARCHIVES] ---------- / Q U E R Y : OPERATION SIN /**

**Operation SIN** | **S** ociety **I** dealization through **N** ation-extermination |  
**[OBJECTIVE]** to be able to make a new universe—a perfect replica of Utopia from Sir Thomas More’s book of an idealized society where there its citizens have highly desirable and nearly perfect qualities.

**PROJECT 1 DIAMOND**  
**[DATE OF IMPLEMENTATION]** TBA  
**[STATUS]** ON HOLD  


**/QUERY END/----------[DATE STAMP: Tue** **α Midgardian Sol, Galactic Era 1, Earth Year 0176]**

.

.

.

(A colorful bird of gold and azure plumes caws loudly in its gilded cage, flapping its wings in eagerness.)

_“Surprise, sweetheart! Do you like your gift?”_

_“… Is that—?”_

_“—It’s your bird! She’s back, sweetie. Aren’t you happy she’s alive?”_

_“But Papa—that—that’s not my bird.”_

_“… What do you mean by that, sweetheart?”_

_“That looks a lot like my bird… But that’s_ not _my Stormfly_ _.”_

.

.

.

**[LIBRARY ARCHIVES] ---------- / Q U E R Y : News Articles, The Galactic Bulletin /**

**CRIME RATES HIT AN ALL-TIME HIGH**  
ISLE OF SANDS, VANAHEIM—Cavalier Police-recorded crime has risen by 78% across the Middle Planets and 57% across the Inner Planets– the largest annual rise of all time – according to the Office for Inter-Planetary Statistics. The latest crime figures for Earth Year 0176 also show an 47% rise in violent crime, including a 32% surge in gun and knife crime. The official figures also show a 36% rise in the homicide rate.

More alarmingly, the statisticians say the rise in crime is accelerating, with an8% increase recorded in the Earth Year 0174, followed by a 10% rise in the following year, and now a 14% increase in the Earth Year 0176. **[ read more]**

**POLITICIANS DEBATE ON SOLUTION FOR CRIME AND CORRUPTION CRISIS**  
CORONA, ASGARD—Meanwhile, two factions in politics continue to argue on how to solve the rampant violent crimes across the Star System. With the violent crime rate across the planets hitting an all-time high, politicians are pressured to enforce laws to control the rise of crime rates as Crime Solution Rate has been deemed as below par in recent years.

A debate on possible solutions, including the controversial Operation SIN, has been going on since the start of the Galactic Era in Corona, Asgard, the capital of the “Enlightened” Inner Planets. The debate does not appear to end any time soon. **[ read more]**

**A NEW HOPE IN THE COMING ELECTIONS** BERK, NIDAVELLIR—With people divided among the two political factions racing to win the elections next year, a non-partisan candidate from an old Berkian family rises in Nidavellir. **[ read more]**

**/QUERY END/----------[DATE STAMP: Thurs** **βMidgardian Sol, Galactic Era 1, Earth Year 0177** **]**

.

.

.

_“Astrid!”_

_“I have to go get her, Papa! I’ve lost a bird once, I will not let it happen again!”_

_“Astrid! There are poachers and criminals outside the city walls! Don’t you dare—”_

_“—Let go, Papa! I have to get my bird!”_

(A father watches in horror as his daughter runs away from him in the direction outside paradise grounds and straight into—)

_“Astrid, don’t! Watch out! ASTRID—!”_

(—an incoming speeding hover truck.)

.

.

.

**[LIBRARY ARCHIVES] ---------- / Q U E R Y : OPERATION SIN /**

**Operation SIN** | **S** ociety **I** dealization through **N** ation-extermination |  
**[OBJECTIVE]** to be able to make a new universe—a perfect replica of Utopia from Sir Thomas More’s book of an idealized society where there its citizens have highly desirable and nearly perfect qualities.

**PROJECT 1 DIAMOND**  
**[DATE OF IMPLEMENTATION]** TBA  
**[STATUS]** ON HOLD  


**/QUERY END/----------[DATE STAMP: Tue** **β Midgardian Sol** **, Galactic Era 1, Earth Years 0177]**

.

.

.

_“Sweetheart? Are you awake?”_

_“… Yes.”_

_“Do you remember your name?”_

(Lights. Bright lights everywhere in a pure white room.)

_“Who—who are you?_

_“Do you remember your name, sweetie?”_

(A hand lovingly caresses her blonde mane.)

_“… No.”_

.

.

.

**[VALHALLA COALITION LIBRARY ARCHIVES] ---------- / Q U E R Y : News Articles, Paradis Times /**

**ELECTION: PARADISE COALITION WINS BY A LANDSLIDE**  
CORONA, ASGARD—The Valhalla Coalition shattered expectations on Tuesday with an election landslide victory in a stunning culmination of an explosive and controversial campaign that challenged the institutions and long-held ideals of the Star Laws. **[ see full results]**

****

**OPERATION SIN, PROJECT DIAMOND IS PLANNED TO BE LAUNCHED**  
ARENDELLE, ASGARD—Newly-elected Grand Chancellor Mor’du Dunbroch of the Valhalla Coalition has immediately signed an executive order creating a joint command to mobilize Operation SIN, Project DIAMOND. The Operation is spearheaded by the newly appointed Secretary of Defense, Commander General Pitchiner Kozmotis Black. **[ read more]**

**/QUERY END/----------[DATE STAMP: Wed** **β Midgardian Sol, Galactic Era 1, Earth Year 0178]**

.

.

.

_“Get her away from me!”_

(Frenzied hands push away a child’s small frame, childish sobs and hysterical cries reverberating throughout the room.)

_“Ingrid! Why in Midgard would you do that to our daughter?”_

_“She is not my child!”_

_“What in the world are you talking about, Ingrid?”_

_“She may look like my darling daughter, but I don’t know who that girl is!”_

_“Ingrid, please—”_

_“—that is not my daughter! I swear to you, Quinn—that is not_ my _Astrid.”_

.

.

.

**[VALHALLA COALITION LIBRARY ARCHIVES] ---------- / Q U E R Y : OPERATION SIN /**

**Operation SIN** | **S** ociety **I** dealization through **N** ation-extermination |  
**[OBJECTIVE]** to be able to make a new universe—a perfect replica of Utopia from Sir Thomas More’s book of an idealized society where there its citizens have highly desirable and nearly perfect qualities.  
**/PHASE 1/**

**PROJECT 1 DIAMOND** | **D** awn of the **I** nitiated **A** rmy **M** ilitia **O** rder for a **N** ew **D** omain |

**[SHORT DESCRIPTION]** the destruction of nations which have been tried and judged as very corrupt, weak and disabled  
**[DATE OF IMPLEMENTATION]** Galactic Era 1, Earth Year 180 _[ click to convert to planetary sol]_  
**[STATUS]** INITIALIZING

**Sub-Project 1 CLOWN** | **C** olossal **L** and **O** bliterators for new **W** orld **N** aissance |  
**[SHORT DESCRIPTION]** weapons of mass destruction and massive interstellar warships  
**[STATUS]** INITIALIZING  
**[STATUS]** WAITING FOR LAUNCH

**/QUERY END/----------[DATE STAMP: Fri** **β Midgardian Sol, Galactic Era 1, Earth Year 0180]**

.

.

.

_“Uncle Finn! Wait—where are you going?”_

_“I have to go and do something. People are going to die because some pathetic excuse of a government decided that a majority of the population makes up the rest of a country.”_

_“But—But Papa said that what the Coalition is doing is for the own good of the Star System! Wiping out countries with the highest number of criminals would ensure peace and prosperity throughout the planets.”_

_“That’s bullshit, Astrid.”_

_“But it’s for the peace, Uncle Finn!”_

_“Fuck peace!”_

_“Wh—What?”_

(An uncle sighs, meeting his niece’s eyes which were of the color of the Old Earth’s heavens—almost a pure blue, except for the purple tint on the edge of the irises. On the other side of the stare, an adolescent tries to understand.)

_“Listen here, Astrid. You’re young and innocent to the world beyond this paradise. But always remember: there are a lot of things worth living for and a lot of things worth dying for. But there’s nothing worth killing for, not even peace.”_

_“But—"_

_“—Astrid, if peace and unity can only be achieved by killing people, then I don’t want them.”_

.

.

.

**[VALHALLA COALITION LIBRARY ARCHIVES] ---------- / Q U E R Y : INTER-GALACTIC MEMORANDUM CIRCULAR 0183-275/**

  
**Office of the Grand Chancellor**  
**Of the**  
**Yggdrasil Star System**  
**Corona, Asgard**

**MEMORANDUM CIRCULAR NO. 275**

**PROVIDING ALL HEADS OF PLANETS, PLANETARY AMBASSADORS, PLANETARY OFFICIALS AND ALL CONCERNED CITIZENS A LIST OF COUNTRIES AND NATIONS FOR PURGING**

**WHEREAS,** the Interstellar Government of the Yggdrasil Star System has implemented the Operation Society Idealization through Nation-extermination (SIN) initiative on 1 Galactic Era Earth Year 180, recognizing the importance of purging the planets of heinous activities for the collective peace of the Star System.

**WHEREAS** , Article III of the Amended United Star System Constitution (USSC) has ratified the directions taken by the Operation as a necessary course of action for the peace of the Star System and has absolved the participating parties in the Operation of any objections that may arise, moral or otherwise.

**WHEREAS** , the objective of Operation SIN is the creation of a perfect replica of Utopia, a society where its citizens have highly desirable and nearly perfect qualities and where peace and unity rules above all else.

**WHEREAS** , the Interstellar Government has collected information throughout the Star System and presented a list of countries where crime rates are the highest, and the Interstellar Jury has thoroughly reviewed the list and in a fair and calculated session, has narrowed down the list of countries to be purged.

**WHEREAS** , the Interstellar Government shall continue its efforts to bring peace, stability, security, development and prosperity across the Star System by every and all means possible with a view of realizing a united community that is harmonious and resilient.

**NOW, THEREFORE** , all concerned Planetary Heads, Planetary Ambassadors, Planetary Officials, departments, agencies, instrumentalities and citizens of the Yggdrasil Star System, especially those named in **Annex A** , are hereby informed of the plan and countries to be purged in the First Wave of absolution.

The Circular shall take effect immediately.

**DONE, in the Capital Country of Corona in the Planet Asgard, in the Earth Year 0183.**

 

 

 

 

By authority of the Grand Chancellor,

 

 

**MUR’DO DUNBROCH**

 

**ANNEX A**

[] NEW BURGESS, MIDGARD  


[] THE NORTHERN PILLAR, ALFHEIM

 

**/QUERY END/----------[DATE STAMP: Mon** **α Midgardian Sol, Galactic Era 1, Earth Year 0183** **]**

.

.

.

_“I can’t stay here, Papa!”_

_“Astrid! Astrid, wait—you don’t know what you’re doing!”_

_“On the contrary, Papa, I think I know damn well what I’m supposed to do!”_

_“Not again, Astrid. Please, think this through, I beg you! You can die in there!”_

_“If I can save a life, Papa, then it’s a sacrifice I’m willing to make.”_

(A father watches in horror as his daughter rides away from him in the direction outside paradise grounds and straight into—)

_“Astrid, no! Astrid! ASTRID!”_

(—the heart of imminent destruction.)

.

.

.

**[PARADISE COALITION LIBRARY ARCHIVES] ---------- / Q U E R Y : OPERATION SIN /**

**Operation SIN** | **S** ociety **I** dealization through **N** ation-extermination |  
**[OBJECTIVE]** to be able to make a new universe—a perfect replica of Utopia from Sir Thomas More’s book of an idealized society where there its citizens have highly desirable and nearly perfect qualities.

**/PHASE 1/**  
**PROJECT 1 DIAMOND** | **D** awn of the **I** nitiated **A** rmy **M** ilitia **O** rder for a **N** ew **D** omain |  
**[SHORT DESCRIPTION]** the destruction of nations which have been tried and judged as very corrupt, weak and disabled  
**[DATE OF IMPLEMENTATION]** Galactic Era 1, Earth Year 180 _[ click to convert to planetary sol]_  
**[STATUS]** IN PROGRESS

**Sub-Project 1 CLOWN** | **C** olossal **L** and **O** bliterators for new **W** orld **N** aissance |  
**[SHORT DESCRIPTION]  
** weapons of mass destruction and massive interstellar warships  
**[STATUS]** LAUNCHED  
**[STATUS]** WARSHIP SPACECRAFT DEPLOYED  
**[STATUS]** AUGMENTED HYDROGEN BOMB DEPLOYED  


****/QUERY END/----------[DATE STAMP: Fri** **α Midgardian Sol, Galactic Era 1, Earth Year 0183]** **

****

.

.

.

(Chaos.)

_“This fellow is in critical condition; front forward, please, and no pushing! Uncle Finn, that one over there needs immediate surgery!”_

_“Astrid, go back to the Warren right now! This is no place for someone so young!”_

_“But I want to hel—Please stop pushing, everyone!”_

| CODE BLACK. THIS IS NOT A DRILL. NEW BURGESS IS NOW UNDER CODE BLACK. |

_“Shit, Astrid, you have to get out of here—NOW!”_

(Burnt flesh sears into her skin as a bright flash of light engulfs the skies and the ground around her. Screams of pain envelop the crowd at the scorching torment—)

_“Uncle, what—”_

(—including her own howls of burning agony.)

.

.

.

**[VALHALLA COALITION LIBRARY ARCHIVES] ---------- / Q U E R Y : News Articles, Paradis Times/**

**IN NUMBERS: CASUALTIES OF THE FIRST WAVE**  
NEW BURGESS, MIDGARD—Exasperated by the rise of violent crime across the Star System, Operation SIN was launched by Grand Chancellor Mor’du DunBroch of the Valhalla Coalition. Two days after the First Wave of Purging of Operation SIN, there has been an official death toll of over 127 million in New Burgess, Midgard, and 216 million in the North Pillar, Alfheim. A revised version of a hydrogen bomb wiped out the entire population of both countries, leaving nothing but debris and ashes in the explosion. There were no reported survivors. **[ read more]**

**GRAND CHANCELLOR FACES INTERNAL AND EXTERNAL OPPOSITION**  
ISLE OF SANDS, VANAHEIM—Thousands of demonstrators, including human rights advocates, youth groups, and religious communities, have taken to the streets of the Star System Capital of Corona to denounce Operation SIN.

Politicians have also voiced out concerns on the ethics of the methods taken by Operation SIN, most of them from the opposing Cosmic Confederacy led by Senator Sanderson Mansnoozie, who replaced the Head of the union after the death of Senator Nicholas St. North who died in the North Pillar on Alfheim during the First Wave. Senator Stoick ‘the Vast’ Haddock, a non-partisan politician from Berk, Nidavellir shares the same sentiment.

During the First Wave, insurgents who call themselves the Wilderwesterners have also attempted to hold back Interstellar Government operations but were believed to have perished during the explosion. It is unknown if there are more of them, but should there be, it is sure that they will be back when another Wave happens. **[ read more]**

**OPERATION SIN CONTINUES WITH NEW PROGRESS**  
ARENDELLE, ASGARD—Despite heavy criticism from different parties, the Interstellar Government continues in its pursuit to eradicate all crime across the Star System. Following the success of the First Wave, ongoing research is made by Commander General Kozmotis Pitchiner Black in coordination with scientist Professor Drago Bludvist. Such research constitutes in the creation of piloted humanoid robots for armored warfare. **[ read more]**

**/QUERY END/----------[DATE STAMP: Sun** **βMidgardian Sol, Galactic Era 1, Earth Year 0183** **]**

.

.

.

_“Sweetheart? Are you awake?”_

(Lights. Bright lights everywhere in a pure white room. Pained moans turn into hysterical sobs and screams of terror.)

_“Papa! Papa, it burns! New Burgess—there was this flash of light—and it was—too fast—too fast—it burned me! And Uncle—”_

_“—Sweetheart, please! Do you remember your name?”_

_“Yes—Yes, of course. Why wouldn’t I? But the fire—”_

_“—Then what’s your name, sweetie?”_

(A hand lovingly caresses her blonde mane. Tighter this time. As if to reassure her that everything was all right.)

_“Astrid. Astrid Hofferson. I’m your daughter, remember?”_

.

.

.

**[PARADISE COALITION LIBRARY ARCHIVES] ---------- / Q U E R Y : OPERATION SIN /**

**Operation SIN** | **S** ociety **I** dealization through **N** ation-extermination |  
**[OBJECTIVE]** to be able to make a new universe—a perfect replica of Utopia from Sir Thomas More’s book of an idealized society where there its citizens have highly desirable and nearly perfect qualities.

**/PHASE 1/**  
**PROJECT 1 DIAMOND** | **D** awn of the **I** nitiated **A** rmy **M** ilitia **O** rder for a **N** ew **D** omain |  
**[SHORT DESCRIPTION]** the destruction of nations which have been tried and judged as very corrupt, weak and disabled  
**[DATE OF IMPLEMENTATION]** Galactic Era 1, Earth Year 180 _[ click to convert to planetary sol]_  
**[STATUS]** IN PROGRESS

**Sub-Project 1 CLOWN** | **C** olossal **L** and **O** bliterators for new **W** orld **N** aissance |  
**[SHORT DESCRIPTION]** weapons of mass destruction and massive interstellar warships  
**[STATUS]** LAUNCHED  


**/PHASE 2/**  


**Sub-Project 2 MANNEQUIN** | **M** odified **A** ndroid **N** aissance for the **N** ew **E** ra **Q** uest of **U** topian **I** nterest for **N** ations |  
**[SHORT DESCRIPTION]** MILITARY ROBOTS  


**Sub-Project 2.1 ANDROIDS**  
**[SHORT DESCRIPTION** ] Artificial Intelligence-Equipped Robot Army  
**[STATUS]** INITIALIZING  
**[STATUS]** WAITING FOR LAUNCH  


**Sub-Project 2.2 TITAN ARMORS**  
**[SHORT DESCRIPTION]** Colossal Robot Spacecraft Warships  
**[STATUS]** INITIALIZING  
**[STATUS]** WAITING FOR LAUNCH  


**/QUERY END/----------[TIME STAMP: Mon** **βMidgardian Sol, Galactic Era 1, Earth Year 0186** **]**

.

.

.

_“I’d like to enlist myself.”_

_“Are ye daft, lassie? Go home to yer paradise before I blast ye, lass.”_

_“But I want to help!”_

_“This isn’t a place fer a bratty kid like ye. What’s more, yer from the separated Hofferson family! That good-fer-nothin’ Utopian loyalist. Why would we even want ye? Ye might even be a spy working for te Interstellar Government.”_

_“My Uncle fought for you. My Uncle went with you during the First Wave in New Burgess. I’d like to do the same for the next waves.”_

_“Ye do know that we ought tae kill ye straight away, don’t ye? Now that ye know where one of our bases is.”_

_“Yes. I sought for you as my Uncle has.”_

(His blaster rifle stock clicks.)

_“If I point this gun at ye, ye better run away from here.”_

(She stands still, unafraid.)

_“You won’t pull the trigger.”_

_“What makes ye think that?”_

_“If you did, you’d be no different from the Interstellar Government. I do not think my Uncle would support such an unjust cause.”_

_“Who’s yer uncle, lassie? What did he say?”_

_“Uncle Finn—”_

(Her uncle’s gifts come into memory, his words weave into her mind, and his selflessness sears into her heart.)

_“—_ _And he said that there are a lot of things worth living for and a lot of things worth dying for. But there’s nothing worth killing for, not even peace.”_

.

.

.

**[PARADISE COALITION LIBRARY ARCHIVES] ---------- / Q U E R Y : News Articles, Paradis Times/**

**UNEXPLAINED DISAPPEARANCES DESPITE IMPOSED CURFEW**  
HY LOO, VANAHEIM—The number of documented missing persons throughout the Star System have risen from 283 to 878 between Earth Years 0186 and 0188. This is despite efforts to curb the disappearances of reported persons, among them journalists and reporters from different planets, by imposing a curfew across planets. The curfew also serves as a warning signal for the ongoing Crime Raids that the Interstellar Government makes after curfew hours. **[ read more]**

**SECOND WAVE OF MAJOR PURGING PROPOSED AFTER 7 YEARS**  
CORONA, ASGARD—Seven years after the first purging, which has curbed the crime rates down to half, another purging has been proposed despite the constant Crime Raids made by the Government to eradicate all forms of crime. The Grand Chancellor has submitted to the Interstellar Jury a list of countries eligible for purging. The top spot is occupied by the entire planet of Nidavellir, which has vocally and physically opposed the direction of the Interstellar Government. A case with multiple charges, including treason, has been filed last year against the entire planet. **[ read more]**

**NIGHT FURY: THE TITAN ARMOR THAT NEVER MISSES**  
BERK, NIDAVELLIR—The bloodiest Crime Raids have been done on the planet of Nidavellir due to its high crime rate. Crime Raids are carried through by the Interstellar Government’s Titan Armors, an army of robots with sizes varying anywhere from 3 meters to 15 meters. Out of them all, a Titan Armor rises from the ranks as the Armor that never shows itself, never gets hit and never misses. **[ read more]**

**/QUERY END/----------[DATE STAMP: Sun** **β Midgardian Sol, Galactic Era 1, Earth Year 0189]**

.

.

.

**/ENCRYPTED MESSAGE RECEIVED/**  
**/DECODING/**  
**//MESSAGE START//**  
**> Crime Lord** **:** check the archives for the term puppet… []  
**//MESSAGE END//**  
**/MESSAGE DESTROYED/**  


.

.

.

**[PARADISE COALITION LIBRARY ARCHIVES] ---------- / Q U E R Y :PUPPET /**

**Operation SIN** | **S** ociety **I** dealization through **N** ation-extermination |  
**[OBJECTIVE]** to be able to make a new universe—a perfect replica of Utopia from Sir Thomas More’s book of an idealized society where there its citizens have highly desirable and nearly perfect qualities.

**/PHASE 1/**  
**PROJECT 1 DIAMOND** | **D** awn of the **I** nitiated **A** rmy **M** ilitia **O** rder for a **N** ew **D** omain |  
**[SHORT DESCRIPTION]** the destruction of nations which have been tried and judged as very corrupt, weak and disabled  
**[DATE OF IMPLEMENTATION]** Galactic Era 1, Earth Year 180 _[ click to convert to planetary sol]_  
**[STATUS]** IN PROGRESS

**Sub-Project 0 PUPPET**  


**[UNAUTHORIZED ACCESS]**  
**[ACCESS DENIED]**

**/QUERY END/----------[DATE STAMP: Sat Alfheian Sol, Galactic Era 1, Earth Year 0189]**

.

.

.

_“What the—?”_

.

.

.

**[PARADISE COALITION LIBRARY ARCHIVES] ---------- / Q U E R Y : PUPPET /**

**Operation SIN** | **S** ociety **I** dealization through **N** ation-extermination |

**[OBJECTIVE]** to be able to make a new universe—a perfect replica of Utopia from Sir Thomas More’s book of an idealized society where there its citizens have highly desirable and nearly perfect qualities.

**/PHASE 1/**  
**PROJECT 1 DIAMOND** | **D** awn of the **I** nitiated **A** rmy **M** ilitia **O** rder for a **N** ew **D** omain |  
**[SHORT DESCRIPTION]** the destruction of nations which have been tried and judged as very corrupt, weak and disabled  
**[DATE OF IMPLEMENTATION]** Galactic Era 1, Earth Year 180 _[ click to convert to planetary sol]_  
**[STATUS]** IN PROGRESS

**Sub-Project 0 PUPPET**  
**[ERROR FINDING FILE]**  
**[FILE REMOVED]**

**/QUERY END/----------[DATE STAMP: Sat Alfheian Sol, Galactic Era 1, Earth Year 0189]**

.

.

.

  
**/INPUT MESSAGE /**  
**//MESSAGE START//**  
**> Fearless Valkyrie: **It was off-limits when I searched for it  
**> Fearless Valkyrie: **now the database is deleting the files  
**> Fearless Valkyrie: **I’m trying to override the deletion… []  
**//MESSAGE END//**  
**/ENCRYPTING/**  
**/MESSAGE SENT/**

.

.

.

**[PARADISE COALITION LIBRARY ARCHIVES] ---------- / Q U E R Y : PUPPET /**

**Operation SIN** | **S** ociety **I** dealization through **N** ation-extermination |  
**[OBJECTIVE]** to be able to make a new universe—a perfect replica of Utopia from Sir Thomas More’s book of an idealized society where there its citizens have highly desirable and nearly perfect qualities.

**/PHASE 1/**  
**PROJECT 1 DIAMOND** | **D** awn of the **I** nitiated **A** rmy **M** ilitia **O** rder for a **N** ew **D** omain |  
**[SHORT DESCRIPTION]** the destruction of nations which have been tried and judged as very corrupt, weak and disabled  
**[DATE OF IMPLEMENTATION]** Galactic Era 1, Earth Year 180 _[ click to convert to planetary sol]_  
**[STATUS]** IN PROGRESS

**[FILE DOES NOT EXIST IN THE ARCHIVES]**

**/QUERY END/----------[DATE STAMP: Sat Alfheian Sol, Galactic Era 1, Earth Year 0189]**

.

.

.

  
**/INPUT MESSAGE /**  
**//MESSAGE START//**  
**> Fearless Valkyrie:** shit  
**> Fearless Valkyrie: **the files are gone  
**> Fearless Valkyrie: **I’m trying to recover them… []  
**//MESSAGE END//**  
**/ENCRYPTING/**  
**/MESSAGE SENT/**

.

.

.

**[PARADISE COALITION LIBRARY ARCHIVES] ---------- / Q U E R Y : PUPPET /**

**Operation SIN** | **S** ociety **I** dealization through **N** ation-extermination |  
**[OBJECTIVE]** to be able to make a new universe—a perfect replica of Utopia from Sir Thomas More’s book of an idealized society where there its citizens have highly desirable and nearly perfect qualities.

**/PHASE 1/**  
**PROJECT 1 DIAMOND** | **D** awn of the **I** nitiated **A** rmy **M** ilitia **O** rder for a **N** ew **D** omain |  
**[SHORT DESCRIPTION]** the destruction of nations which have been tried and judged as very corrupt, weak and disabled  
**[DATE OF IMPLEMENTATION]** Galactic Era 1, Earth Year 180 _[ click to convert to planetary sol]_  
**[STATUS]** IN PROGRESS

**[FILE DOES NOT EXIST IN THE ARCHIVES]**

**/QUERY END/----------[DATE STAMP: Sat Alfheian Sol, Galactic Era 1, Earth Year 0189]**

.

.

.

  
**/INPUT MESSAGE /**  
**//MESSAGE START//**  
**> Fearless Valkyrie: **fuck  
**> Fearless Valkyrie: **recovery failed  
**> Fearless Valkyrie: **it’s gone  
**> Fearless Valkyrie: **I’m covering my tracks as best as I can… []  
**//MESSAGE END//**  
**/ENCRYPTING/**  
**/MESSAGE SENT/**

.

.

.

**[THE UTOPIAN NTEWORK: BREAKING NEWS] ----------|** NIDAVELLIR FOUND GUILTY OF TREASON **|**

**Note:** _This page is continually updated as new transcripts become available. If you cannot find a specific segment, check back later_.

In the case of the Interstellar Government versus the planet of Nidavellir, the Interstellar Judiciary has concluded the planet and its inhabitants guilty of Treason, Graft and Corruption. A case was presented when the planet has openly and vigorously expressed opinions opposing the directions of Operation SIN and have continually physically struggled against the Titan Armors during Crime Raids. **[ read more]**

**| END|**

.

.

.

  
**/MESSAGE RECEIVED/**  
**/DECODING/**  
**//MESSAGE START//**  
**> Crime Lord:** be sure that they won’t trace the query back to you  
**> Crime Lord:** abandon reconnaissance  
**> Crime Lord:** we have a Code Black… []  
**//MESSAGE END//**  
**/MESSAGE DESTROYED/**

.

.

.

**[THE UTOPIAN NETWORK: BREAKING NEWS] ---------- |** NIDAVELLIR INCLUDED IN SECOND WAVE PURGING **|**

**Note:** _This page is continually updated as new transcripts become available. If you cannot find a specific segment, check back later._

The Grand Chancellor Mor’du DunBroch has signed an executive order for the purging of the planet of Nidavellir as punishment of the crimes it has committed against the Interstellar Government and the Star System after being found guilty of Treason, Graft and Corruption. The order is to take effect immediately. An army of space warships have reportedly been deployed to the Planet. **[ read more]**

**| END |**

.

.

.

  
**/MESSAGE RECEIVED/**  
**/DECODING/**  
**//MESSAGE START//**  
**> Crime Lord:** I repeat, it’s a fucking CODE BLACK  
**> Crime Lord:** we need anyone and everyone available  
**> Crime Lord: **get your ass to the rendezvous point ASAP… []  
**//MESSAGE END//**  
**/MESSAGE DESTROYED/**

.

.

.

.

.

“Are you all right, sweetheart?”

Astrid looks up immediately from her watch, snapping to hide her device and her shaking hands behind her in one swift movement. “Of course,” she hears herself murmur distantly, and she’s not sure if she is trying to convince the man before her or herself. “Never been better.”

But she hears her heart beat so loudly and so erratically in her chest, and she’s sure that she’s anything but.

_Code Black._

These words were enough to make her body freeze, her head dizzying at the memory. Her hands are shaking so bad that she must grip them tightly behind her in order to conceal her discomfort. Judging by her father’s worried face, she must look as sick as she felt as well.

She manages a small smile—a small, polite smile, sweet and unassuming, innocent and pleasant, just like how she was taught.

( _It's your job to smile and be surrounded by nice things_ , her mother often repeated in her delirium.)

“Though I might need a breather,” she admits finally, feeling the corset dig into her skin. “It’s very difficult to breathe in this dress.” _Yes_ , she thinks, _just attribute everything to the clothes_. She won’t be lying then, considering that every fashion style in the inner planets seems to emphasize restriction in movement and concealment of expression, what with their fascination with gloves and veils, corsets and crinolines.

“Is that why you’re outside the party hall?” her father asks, concern etched all over his face. He looks so different in his suit and tie—so formal and distant, and very unlike the affectionate yet occasionally feeble man she is used to seeing.

She nods her head, keeping that tight smile. “I won’t be going back to the party in a long while.”

“Shame that. They’ll be introducing the captain of the Monstrous Nightmare Army any time soon. Scott, I think his name was. One of the best Titan Armor pilots, so I was told. Only that he couldn’t match the pilot of the , who has requested to remain anonymous.”

“So I heard,” she replies in an effort to maintain conversation. The grand party tonight is devoted to the success of Operation SIN thus far, a soiree that she does not hope to attend to. But her father is part of the House of Representatives for Alfheim and was thus required to attend. He had brought her along with him and she had complied, as any dutiful daughter would.

While she admits that being in the inner planets is an advantage in her chosen post as an occasional spy for the Wilderwesterners, the circumstances right now demanded she be somewhere else. The only problem was that she was in the party with those who supported the Operation, and she needs a decent excuse to leave the party without being too suspicious. She’d have to remedy that as soon as she can, if the incessant vibration of her watch is any indication of impatience and urgency.

“I’m feeling a little faint. I think I might go home earlier.”

“All right, then,” her father tells her. “I’ll make sure to tell Anna and Rapunzel that.”

“Thank you,” she says sincerely. Anna and Rapunzel are her closest friends from Asgard, and while her allegiance lay somewhere else, she was sincere enough with her friendship with them and wished the best for both (them with their love of _sugar and spice_ and chocolates!).

She pauses for a bit, conflicted—

She’s torn between flying to the rendezvous point where she’s sure that chaos would be and staying in Alfheim where she knows she’s safe. She could stay here, ignore Code Black and pretend that she loved _sugar and spice_ and _ribbons and laces_ , just like how she was always taught. She can ignore the cries for help and the screams of pain—

— _Burnt flesh searing into her skin as a bright flash of light engulfs the skies, screams of pain in her immediate vicinity_ —

But she knows that her conscience won’t last that long.

“Thinking about it, I think I might go to Midgard right now,” she says suddenly. Her voice does not tremble, sounding determined even, and she internally applauds herself.

“Right now? Are you sure about that?” Her father takes one step towards her, reaching out for her head like he always does when he’s trying to comfort her. “But it’s almost late, sweetie, it’s not advisable for inter-planetary travel right now. And Midgard is so near to Nidavellir, we don’t want another—”

She freezes, and her father stops—because they never breach _that_ subject. They never talk about _that_ , not since—

“It’s all right, I’ll be fine. There’ll be a place in Midgard that will not be so late,” she replies. Of course, there’ll be somewhere in Midgard where it’s morning when it’s facing the new sun. It’s not like every planet in the star system is like Asgard, which is tidally locked in synchronized rotation with the star that only one side of it ever receives starlight.

And she’s not a child anymore, at least not by Earth Year standards—she’s twenty-one in Earth Years and around forty-three in Midgardian years. She supposes that she’s younger in Alfheim, but she can’t think about math and calculations for the life of her right now, not when her gadget is vibrating incessantly, and the pounding of her heart is increasing as the seconds tick by.

At this rate, Captain Gobber or Lieutenant Viggo would surely kill her before the Valhalla Coalition forces reach Nidavellir.

“Besides, I owe mother a visit,” she hastily adds as another excuse. Her father always caves in when she mentions her mother.

Her father’s visage is expressionless, at least that’s what she can tell when she’s peering behind her dark blue birdcage veil. He finally nods his head after a few seconds, to her relief. “If you insist, then.”

He reaches out for her, and she instinctively hugs him. She embraces him tightly because even though he can hug her anytime, she isn’t granted the same privilege. (She embraces him tightly like how a true daughter would. She embraces him tightly, as if it was her last.)

He squeezes her in the same loving manner that he always does, and she’s thankful that he has the decency to afford her the same affections that a real dad would. “Thank you, _Father_.”

She calls him _father_ because that’s what he is. That’s the best way to describe him. (Because _Daddy_ is too affectionate, and _Papa_ is too… _untrue_ it hurts.)

“So long as you don’t forget to feed Stormfly,” her father reminds her lightly when they let go of each other. “And don’t you get into trouble, young lady.”

“Never,” she answers in equal liveliness, swallowing the lies down her throat. She squeezes his hand and gives him a peck on the cheek before she turns on her heel to leave the venue.

She doesn’t give a second glance behind her, determinedly walking away from the paradise grounds to venture into the battlefield. She could stay in this paradise and pretend like everything was fine, but her conscience would not allow her. A Hofferson must always do what is honorable, what is right. Her Uncle would always remind her of that.

She’ll leave this planet then, hyperdrive off to Midgard and settle in her bedroom for a minute to pretend to be sick. She’ll have to take precautions to avoid the Government and a good alibi to explain her prolonged disappearance—and although feigning sickness might not work in the long run, it’ll be good enough this time. She’d have to take a selfie of her in bed, take a picture of all the medicine she pretends she’s taking, and post everything on her social media to alert everyone of her sickness, making sure to tag Anna and Rapunzel. Add in a caption not to visit her, lest her friends would want to have the same sickness as well.

All right, perfect excuse formed.

Then from Midgard, she’ll have to escape with her personal spacecraft in stealth mode to rendezvous with the rest of the Wilderwesterners. She’ll have to make it fast then, with her time running out and a Code Black out in the open. She’ll do what it takes to save lives—the lives of people from an entire planet this time.

“Oh, and _Astrid_?”

She stops in her tracks, realizing that her father has just called out her name. (Astrid, yes, her name is Astrid. Astrid Hofferson. Right.)

She whips her head to face him. His face is expressionless once again, hovering on contemplative. (She knows that he knows her secret. She knows that he knows that she knows his secret. She knows.)

“Don’t let Stormfly out of her cage again.”

It’s not for Stormfly. She knows.

She gives him one last smile, sweet and unassuming, innocent and pleasant (just like how her mother said smiles should be) and no more than the right mix of sugar and spice and everything nice (just like how she was taught).

“Of course, _Father_.”

.

.

.

.

.

  
**/MESSAGE RECEIVED/**  
**//DECODING//**  
**| COORDINATES DECRYPTED |**  
**//MESSAGE END//**  
**/MESSAGE DESTROYED/**

.

.

.

**[PARADISE COALITION LIBRARY ARCHIVES] ---------- / Q U E R Y : OPERATION SIN /**

**Operation SIN** | **S** ociety **I** dealization through **N** ation-extermination |  
**[OBJECTIVE]** to be able to make a new universe—a perfect replica of Utopia from Sir Thomas More’s book of an idealized society where there its citizens have highly desirable and nearly perfect qualities.

**/PHASE 1/**  
**PROJECT 1 DIAMOND** | **D** awn of the **I** nitiated **A** rmy **M** ilitia **O** rder for a **N** ew **D** omain |  
**[SHORT DESCRIPTION]** the destruction of nations which have been tried and judged as very corrupt, weak and disabled  
**[DATE OF IMPLEMENTATION]** Galactic Era 1, Earth Year 180 _[ click to convert to planetary sol]_  
**[STATUS]** IN PROGRESS

**Sub-Project 1 CLOWN** | **C** olossal **L** and **O** bliterators for new **W** orld **N** aissance |  
**[SHORT DESCRIPTION]** weapons of mass destruction and massive interstellar warships  
**[STATUS]** LAUNCHED  
**[STATUS]** RED DEATH DEPLOYED  
**[STATUS]** GOD PARTICLE IN TRANSIT

**/PHASE 2/**  
**Sub-Project 2 MANNEQUIN** | **M** odified **A** ndroid **N** aissance for the **N** ew **E** ra **Q** uest of **U** topian **I** nterest for **N** ations |  
**[SHORT DESCRIPTION]** MILITARY ROBOTS

**Sub-Project 2.1 ANDROIDS**  
**[SHORT DESCRIPTION]** Artificial Intelligence-Equipped Robot Army  
**[STATUS]** LAUNCHED  
**[STATUS]** ROBOT ARMY DEPLOYED

**Sub-Project 2.2 TITAN ARMORS**  
**[SHORT DESCRIPTION]** Colossal Robot Spacecraft Warships  
**[STATUS]** LAUNCHED  
**[STATUS]** GRONCKLE DEPLOYED  
**[STATUS]** ZIPPLEBACK DEPLOYED  
**[STATUS]** DEADLY NADDER DEPLOYED  
**[STATUS]** MONSTROUS NIGHTMARE DEPLOYED  
**[STATUS]** NIGHT FURY ON HOLD

**/QUERY END/----------[DATE STAMP: Sat Alfheian Sol, Galactic Era 1, Earth Year 0189]**

.

.

.

.

.

  
**/MESSAGE RECEIVED/**  
**/DECODING/**  
**//MESSAGE START//**  
**> Sandman:** save Nidavellir  
**> Sandman:** save Berk… []  
**//MESSAGE END//**  
**/MESSAGE DESTROYED/**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Operation SIN**  
**| Society Idealization through Nation-extermination |**

* * *

She trades her birdcage veil for face paint of light blue and dark orange, swaps her heels for combat boots and her dress for a tank top and jeans. Her usual elaborate coiffure is toned down to a braid. Her heart is palpitating in a mixture of nervousness and adrenaline and dread while she settles herself in her seat as an operations officer aboard the heavy assault battleship, the _Aegishjalmur_.

“I’ll make ‘tis brief,” Commander Gobber murmurs as he swiftly limps to the front of the ship’s hull while it was still in hyperdrive. His normally calm face is unusually solemn. “According tae the rest of our forces that went ahead of us, the Government currently has the planet surrounded, and our forces as well as those from the planet are warding them off. Our mission is tae save as many lives as possible by evacuating every civilian from the planet. Tae do that, we will be divided into two groups: the ones who will fight off the Government for distraction, and the rest tae evacuate civilians unto ‘tis ship.”

Fishlegs shifts in his seat beside Astrid, his determined face painted in green and orange. His father is from the Meathead Islands and his mother from Berk, both countries in Nidavellir. That much she knows, and she can’t blame him for being so agitated.

“Those who will fight off the Government forces will be given one-man assault space jets. As soon as everyone has been evacuated to this ship, return to the base immediately. Protect the ship while the evacuation is ongoing. Check yer communication devices for yer designations and for further instructions.”

The ship lurches, signaling the proximity to their destination. Commander Gobber turns away from them to look at the viewscreen, just as everyone hurries to their respective stations. “Report,” Commander Gobber demanded.

“We’ll be there in ten seconds,” Fishlegs announces, checking on his own hologram viewscreen. The glowing geometric patterns around them explodes into a barrage of distorted neon shapes as they travel at maximum hyperdrive.

“Shields up, stealth cloak on.” Fingers deftly push buttons on the control panel, turning on switches and adjusting calibrations in preparation.

“Eight.”

“Arm weapons! Evasive pattern delta five.” Positron blaster cannons, beam guns and missile launchers from all sides of the ship transition into the offensive, ready for destruction.

“Six.”

“Alert medical bay tae prepare and receive all crew members and civilians from the planet.”

“Three.”

The propulsion system reverberates loudly as the thrusters push the vessel ever forward.

“Two.”

Collective breaths are held in unison as the luminous displays begin to delay in speed, signaling an end to the travel.

“One.”

The hyperdrive stops, and the blinding lights are replaced by the vastness of space, the stars of nearby galaxies glinting in the distance. At the forefront of the viewscreen is the planet of Nidavellir, its breathtaking swirling colors of blue, green and white marred by the dozens of explosions on its surface, the white and yellow flare-ups a contrasting bombardment to the planet’s natural colors. Around the sphere are no less than a hundred assault spaceships of the Government in a continuous bombardment against opposing warbirds and fighter jets. The blasts from their respective weapons create an interplay of luminous colors that brightens even the darkness of the cosmos.

But the painting of the cosmic war is not done yet.

Hovering over the distressed planet is the biggest intergalactic warship they have ever seen thus far.

The expanse of its main body, including its wingspan, is easily over a third of the planet’s size, its length almost twice the planet’s width. The crew bulb’s design on one end of the body is designed to look like a beast’s head, the six cockpit windows on its either side almost looking like three pairs of eyes. Its laminated armor plating boasts of a dark blue coat with hints of reddish hues, encasing the monstrosity in a sleek and elegant finish.

It looks like a dragon about to devour a heavenly body.

Astrid’s jaws drop.

The planet of Nidavellir meets the Red Death.

* * *

**PROLOGUE END**

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Confused? You should be ~~because I'm withholding information which may or may not be relevant to the plot but I'm leaving details as clues which I super hope you don't notice until the right time~~.
> 
> Heads up: This might have a sporadic updating, depending on the feedback. I'm not expecting much, mainly because scifi in the HTTYD fandom is... not exactly that much prevalent. But, we'll see. Eventually.
> 
> Thank you for reaching the end of the page!


End file.
